Tara's Shift
by J. Watson
Summary: A one-shot AU story in which Tara is a struggling mother trying to make a better life for her daughter Dawn. Set during Season Five. A certain redhead makes an appearance. Thanks Boris Yeltsin for inspiring the story.


Tara Maclay fidgeted with her phone as she awaited Dawn's call. _How many times do I have to tell her to call me?_ Most people would've told Tara to cut the apron strings already. Hadn't Dawn been going to her friend's house for a year already? But Tara couldn't be that type of mother. She couldn't just let go, and be confident that everything was going to work itself out. Tara had watched enough episodes of "To Catch a Predator" and "48 Hours" to know that the kindest smile could hide the evilest intentions.

But Tara had to remind herself that Dawn was just in the fourth grade. _Give the kid a break. Her synapses are probably going crazy_. Where the hell did Tara get synapses from? Oh yeah, Dawn did that presentation for Mrs. Foster's class. It was too early for the details to just swim around in Tara's with no real connection. She even had to remind herself that today was her 24th birthday. Tara didn't bother telling her coworkers. They didn't like her anyhow. To them, it seemed like the boss always gave Tara preferential treatment. Several times he'd say "Tara, the way you juggle the tables and take care of the customers…it's like magic." _Little did he know_.

Her break was over. Tara set her phone to vibrate and placed it in her pocket. She took a quick look at her reflection in a car's rearview mirror. She smoothed down her hair and uniform with a single swoop. Tara settled for being presentable. When you're working double shifts to pay the rent, beauty is the first thing that suffers. It was hard to be the adult when you felt like a kid yourself.

* * *

Tara braced herself for the next round of customers. From 2:00pm-4:00pm, it was the middle school and high schoolers. Now, it was 4:00pm-5:00pm, and the U.C. Sunnydale students will start pouring in. The clientele was always unpredictable. Tara didn't know if she'd get the science geeks, the smug athletes, the snobbish hipsters, or the sorority clones.

When she had a meaner customer, Tara had to discreetly touch their hand. She reached the level of witchcraft in which her powers were executed by touch rather than incantations and concoctions. If it was done right, the person would become calmer. They might even tip well. _The hidden perk of being a witch_.

Her mother would have disapproved had she lived. But would she have disapproved of Tara's father and brother marrying her off to secure more farmland? Such was the life of the Maclay women. They were the women that kept quiet, minded the household, and took the lickings whenever their husbands felt emasculated. It was a hard life, but supposedly a necessary one. The Maclay women couldn't survive on their own in a world filled with sinners and rapists. At least, that was what Tara was raised to believe. Perhaps she was born wrong…with some innate stubbornness that made her question the things around her.

And it was her stubbornness that pissed off the men around her. By twenty-one, Tara had already received her share of beatings from her husband Adam. She felt ashamed each time Dawn would see her meager attempts to cover a black eye. Tara didn't want her daughter to look at her with the same pitiful eyes that Tara used to give her mother. _I'm just not that good at keeping secrets, I guess_. This was why Tara made a plan, and fled with Dawn to start a new life. They just had to adjust to the new identities. In Sunnydale, Tara was "Anna" and Dawn was "Serena." At first, Tara was afraid that Dawn would let the secret out. But then, Dawn grew accustomed to being "Serena" so Tara's fears went away.

Tara turned the corner, and saw a familiar face. Her name was Willow. Tara remember the name from the debit card she used. Willow was a redhead around the age of eighteen. She must've graduated from high school yesterday, as she had a luminescence to her face. Tara used to see her a lot with her boyfriend. He was a musician-type with spark plug hair. But lately, Tara didn't see the girl with him, so she wondered if they might've broken up. She also wondered why the thought gave her butterflies in her stomach.

"Hi, I'm Anna. I'll be taking care of you today. Can I start you off with a beverage?" asked Tara, as she approached Willow.

Willow looked dejected. Tara was surprised at the lack of bubbliness. "Yeah, I think I'll have a Coke," said Willow.

"Okay, I'll give you some time to look at the menu," said Tara. She backed away from the table so fast that she almost tripped on her own steps. Tara blanched, as some of the college kids chuckled at her near clumsiness.

Tara's heart raced as she prepared the Coke. She wondered if she put too much ice. Maybe not enough ice?

"Would you like me to give you more time?" asked Tara, as she placed the Coke on the table.

"No, I'm ready. I'd like a cobb salad," said Willow.

"Coming right up," said Tara. When Tara took the menu from Willow, Tara's hand grazed against her hand. Willow looked up directly into Tara's eyes. Tara hadn't noticed how green Willow's eyes were. It was a green that sparkled more than emeralds.

Willow smiled as if she was back to her old self. "You know, I come here so often that you're practically family."

Tara smiled inside. "Well, we do have our regulars. That's the great thing about a place that's been around for so long."

* * *

And that was the extent of their conversation. Tara was so engrossed with the other customers that she barely interacted with Willow. Soon, Willow was paying her check and saying goodbye. It was probably just a friendly goodbye that all customers give their servers. Yet, before she left, Willow stood at the doorway and looked at Tara for a moment. Then, she left in a whisper.

Tara watched Willow cross the street. She wondered what it was like to be a college freshman, and have your entire life ahead of you. A life filled with possibilities, and without the nagging tug of responsibility. Tara was daydreaming so much that she almost didn't feel her phone vibrating.

"Hey, baby," answered Tara.

"Happy birthday, mommy!" exclaimed Dawn.

"Aw, thank you," said Tara. "How was your day?"

"It was exciting, mommy. I did my presentation today about the Grand Canyon, and everybody loved my pictures," said Dawn.

"They did? That's great, baby. I'm so proud of you," said Tara.

"Thanks, mommy. I brought the pictures home so I can show you," said Dawn.

"I can't wait," said Tara.

"Are you going to be here soon?" asked Dawn.

"I'm finishing up here. I'll be there in no time," responded Tara.

"Okay, mommy. Sandy's mom brought pizza, but I won't eat anything. I don't want to be full because I want to eat cake with you," said Dawn.

"Good girl," said Tara, "I better let you go, baby, so I can leave and come get you. I love you," said Tara.

"I love you too, mommy," said Dawn.

At the end of the shifts, when Tara's wrists ached from carrying the trays, and her back ached from the walking, and her head throbbed from the rush hours, Tara just needed to hear Dawn's voice and everything was fine.


End file.
